Nicole Warren
Nicole Warren (née Reese) is a main character in Raising Dion. She is portrayed by Alisha Wainwright. Summary Nicole “is a former professional dancer who gave it up to raise her son Dion when her husband Mark died.”"‘Raising Dion’: Alisha Wainwright & Newcomer Ja’Siah Young To Star; Seith Mann To Direct & Exec Produce". Deadline. June 27, 2018. Retrieved August 4, 2019. She is “a young, recently widowed African-American mother who discovers her son has magical powers. Her struggle with being a single mother is compounded by her need to teach Dion how to handle his supernatural skills and her search for answers about the source of his abilities, with help from her late husband’s best friend.”"Netflix Gives Series Order to Michael B. Jordan’s Sci-Fi Family Drama ‘Raising Dion’". Variety. October 5, 2017. Retrieved July 29, 2019. She must also “protect Dion from antagonists out to exploit him”"Netflix Orders Black Superhero Family Drama ‘Raising Dion’ Co-Starring Michael B. Jordan From Charles D. King’s MACRO". Deadline. October 5, 2017. Retrieved August 1, 2019. and is “overwhelmed by raising her son alone while dealing with the loss of her husband”. Biography Nicole first met Mark Warren in the library of the Atlanta University Center, where she had a job to pay for her dance education (alongside anther job as a waitress)."ISSUE #109: Storm Killer", Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 9. After only a few months of dating, they got married; something that greatly surprised Mark's friend Pat Rollins.“ISSUE 105”. Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #5 After completing her dance education, she joined The Lewis Company as a dancer, and among other things gave a performance in the Fox Theater. She quit her job when she got pregnant. Unbeknown to Nicole, Mark had started to develop superpowers after his journey to Iceland to see the Aurora Event. On August 12, 2017,"ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude". Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 2. Mark was kiled in New Orleans by The Crooked Man, leaving Nicole a widow and a single mother. She and Dion were eventually forced to move to another apartment, and shortly afterwards Nicole lost her job after showing up late one time too many.ISSUE #101: How Do You Raise a Superhero?. Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 1. It was also around this time that Dion's superpowers began to manifest. After several failed attempts to get a new job, including one at the hospital where her sister Kat Neese worked, Nicole eventually returned to The Lewis Company, this time as a front office employee."ISSUE #104: Welcome to BIONA. Hope You Survive the Experience]]". Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 4. With help of Pat, she tried to keep Dion's powers a secret and teach them how to use them properly. After finding a phone number of a woman named Charlotte Tuck in Mark's old jacket, she contacted her. From Charlotte, she learned Mark had powers too, and what truly killed him. She convinced Charlotte to help train Dion so he could hide from The Crooked Man. When Dion was hospitalized after a failed attempt to use his powers to heal Pat's migraine, Nicole tried to convince Kat about his powers. She finally succeeded when Kat saw Dion levitate himself in his sleep. Thank to research data from Mark, which Nicole had found on an SD card hidden in his watch, Kat was able to save Dion, but afterwards Dion was taken into quarantaine by Biona. Nicole confronted Biona's CEO Suzanne Wu, and was able to get Dion back by trading him for all Mark's research. Around the same time, her friendship with Pat was severely strained when Pat tried to take their relation to a new level, but she rejected him.“ISSUE #108: You Won't Like Him When He's Angry”. Raising Dion. Season #1. Episode #8 When The Crooked Man showed up at their apartment and killed Charlotte, Nicole took Dion to their cabin at the lake to keep him save. Pat followed them there, and revealed himself to be The Crooked Man. He followd Dion to his school when the boy teleported there, and the two got into a fight. Nicole helped Dion defeat him by using a metal pole and chain as an improvised lightning rod, taking advantage of Pat's weakness that, in his Crooked Man form, he could not see her. Personality Nicole is “effortlessly cool and maintains a positive outlook on life for Dion. As Dion’s abilities become more and more apparent, Nicole’s protective nature heightens as she starts to fear for his safety.” This shows that Nicole is very protective and caring of the people she dearly loves. Relationships Mark Warren Mark is Nicole’s deceased husband. She had a loving relationship with him and was deeply saddened by his death. She always talks about him to Dion. She talks to him to a video he recorded back when he was on his trip in Iceland on his research. In some episodes, there are flashbacks of their relationship. In “ISSUE #109: Storm Killer,” Mark was shown as a ghost. They kissed and had a moment together. Dion Warren Dion is Mark and Nicole’s son. Upon finding out about Dion’s superpowers, she becomes very protective. She is always positive in Dion’s life and wants him to have a great life. She is a loving, protective mother. When he was in hospital, she was worried that the doctor would find out about his powers. When Dion faced the Crooked Man, she helped him defeat the giant. Kat Neese Kat is Nicole's sister. She was the one who always went to Nicole’s performances, even when she saw her graduate and helped her when her husband died. Despite this, she can act strict towards Nicole when she believes Nicole to be irresponsible. Pat Rollins Pat was Nicole’s husband’s best friend. When they first met, it wasn't a good start, but after Mark's death he became a loyal friend to Nicole. He was the one who frequently picked up and drove Dion to and from school. On a night at a pool hall playing pool, on their way back home, he kisses her. Pat feels uncomfortable and tries to apologize to her about it and she forgives him. However, when he saw Nicole dancing with Rashad, he was sad and jealous. He admitted to feeling like Nicole was taking advantage of him. Nicole didn't understand and told him to never come close to her or Dion. Pat didn't respect her wishes. When he revealed himself as the Crooked Man, she was afraid and took Dion to the cabin in order to protect her son. From there, the friendship between Nicole and Pat ended. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females